My Wedding Day
by SaraMcLane
Summary: Annabeth has been waiting for this day since she was born. Her wedding has finally come! She and Percy now have a son, Jameson Chase Jackson. No bad endings either, just a clean, fluffy, Percabeth Wedding.


I looked into the mirror one last time. In a few minutes I would be walking down the aisle. I examined my hair and dress. I looked beautiful. Then I thought of Percy...just picturing him freaking out and sweating like he just gone for a swim. "Haha...poor Percy." I whispered to myself. Small knocks startled me.  
I realized who it was and I opened the door quickly. "Hi, sweetie." I grinned. A ten year old boy stood there. He had sandy brown hair and grey eyes like mine. "Hey, mom. Granddad told me to give this to you." My son handed a bundle of lilies. "Thank you, James." I smiled, taking the flowers. "It's Jameson, mom. I don't go by James anymore." Jameson crossed his arms. "Okay, _Jameson._" I tickled his neck. "C'mon, mom! Not right here!" Jameson smacked my arm away. "James, that's no way to treat your mother." I firmly said. "Sorry, mom." He apologized. "Well, now that I got that out of the way...how do I look?" I asked Jameson. "Like always...beautiful." Jameson said truthfully. I felt my cheeks get red. "Thank you. Now go check on your grandfather and ask him when it's time to begin." I pointed out into seating area. "You, know what? I'll come with you."

I started walking over to my dad. He had aged a lot over a few years. He had salt and pepper hair and started getting wrinkly fast. He wore old people type of clothing, too. "Hey, granddad?" Jameson asked. "James, my boy!" My father picked Jameson up and swung him around. "Dad...I'd like if you don't fling my child into the next town on my wedding day." I snickered. My father put down Jameson. "Annabeth...I can't believe I raised you into this." My father grinned. I blushed, my cheeks turning pink. "Sorry, hon, but we can't talk to much longer, your wedding starts now!" He pointed to his watch and I gasped as the hands clicked to four o' clock. "Go, do your job, Jameson." I waved my son away to the front desk."See you, dad." I waved goodbye and followed Jameson. He slid behind the desk, already handling the first guest.

"Thalia Grace." I said. Thalia looked at me. "Hi!" She squealed. "Look, front row seat." She handed me her card that read: **A1** "Row A, seat one!" Thalia squealed as she took her seat. Jameson looked up from the desk. "Hey, go check on dad." He grinned. I nodded.  
I ran off into my dressing room...well, not _my _dressing room. Percy's dressing room. "Percy?" I whispered as I poked my head inside. Percy was sitting on his bed, sweating like a river. "Annie?" Percy looked up. "Hon, you're getting your tux all sweaty." I laughed and took Percy's handkerchief. I wiped his forehead with it. "Why are you nervous anyway?" I asked. "It's the ADHD." He said. That's when it all came back to me...I wasn't just some girl running around on her wedding day...I was a demigod. I had ADHD, dyslexia, and monsters hunting me down at this second. I kinda blacked out for a second and Percy had to catch me. "Annabeth!" He yelled and caught my back. "Percy...my gods...we're not normal people." I mumbled. Percy grinned. "Well, if you hadn't noticed yet, I'd be worried." I giggled a bit. Percy kissed me lightly. "Now don't go blackin' out when we're saying 'I do'." I laughed.  
Percy always had this weird talent about turning a really sad thing, into a laughing matter. That's why I said yes when he proposed.

"Dad! Mom!" Light footsteps thundered throughout the room. Jameson finally stopped and panted. "The wedding...it's starting." I smiled. "See you soon, Percy." I waved and exited with Jameson. All the chairs were filled, the pastor was grinning, and my dad stood waiting. Percy quickly ran in front of me and went up onto the platform where the pastor waited. My father took my arm , and music echoed in my ears. I started walking up to the platform. I felt happier than ever. My fears were floating away. My father stepped away, and I made my way up the little stairs. I held Percy's hands and he held mine. The pastor started to talk, but I was lost into Percy eyes. Those deep green eyes that seemed to pull me in with the magic of love. I could see the image of the ocean glint in his pupil. I sighed silently, admiring how amazing Percy was. How wonderful, gentle, handsome and...

"Annabeth?" The pastor snapped me out of my trance. "Uh...yeah?" I felt embarrassment rush into my head. "Do you or do you not take Percy to be your husband?" I shook my head and almost laughed. "Yes...I mean...I do." The pastor look over to Percy. "Yep." Percy agreed. The pastor placed down his book, and looked into Percy eyes. "You may now kiss the-"

Before he could finished his sentence, Percy had already wrapped his arms around my waist and was kissing me passionately. When we backed away, sweat dripped down from my forehead. "I love you." Percy whispered. "I love you, too." I hugged Percy tight, and let the crowd go, "Awwww..."

Jameson ran up and snapped a picture of us kissing and ran back to his seat. Finally Thalia shouted, "Party Time!" And she was right. It was party time. And when you're married to someone like Percy, the party never ends.


End file.
